helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Minami Kon
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|bloodtype = A|zodiac = Libra|height = 122cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Minami Kon.jpg}}Minami Kon is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 31st August 2017. Biography Early Life: Minami Kon was born in October 19th 2007 in Tokyo, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. 2017: On June 30, Minami joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played Tessie in the Hello! Project musical movie Annie. In early July 2017, Minami appeared on the Promotional Video of Juice=Juice's single "Fiesta! Fiesta!" along with Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen and Ayaka Sato. In mid through late August, Minami was a member of the unit Superstar and released three singles with the group before it became inactive. In 31st August 2017, Minami Kon was one of the three members alongside Ami Sasamoto and Miou Yamazaki selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Hana Factory. At the same time, it was announced that she, Ami and Miou graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she would have a fanclub event with Ami Sasamoto and Miou Yamazaki, called 10 Years, 1 Love, alongside Kumai Yurina and Sophie Parkinson. During October, she was in the female ensemble with Maria Makino, Anna Ishii, Reina Yokoyama, Minami Okamura, Momohime Kiyono, Seiko Kasahara and Sayaka Ono in the Hello! Project musical Kinky Boots. On the 14th of October, it was announced that Ami Sasamoto, Minami and Miou Yamazaki had released an indie single on the 30th of October, called Kirakira Amai no Halloween. On the 19th of October, Minami celebrated her 10th birthday at an event titled NEW GROUP Kon Minami Birthday Event 2017 ~Forever Young~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. On the 31st of October, she announced that she would be part of the cast for Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~ as George. During November she would be John Darling in the Hello! Project musical Peter Pan. 2018: Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June. During April, Minami had a contagious gastric flu due to food poisoning and she went on hiatus since she couldn't perform for 2 and 1/2 weeks until she got better. In May, It was revealed that Minami got better and she returned to her proper activities in Hana Factory. She and her group Hana Factory did their second concert tour from September till December. On the 19th of October, Minami celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Kon Minami Birthday Event 2018 ~Beautiful~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2019 Her group Hana Factory did their concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 19th of October, Minami celebrated her 12th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Kon Minami Birthday Event 2019 ~Wonders~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2020 Her group Hana Factory did their concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 19th of October, Minami celebrated her 13th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Kon Minami Birthday Event 2020 ~13 Superstar~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a dad and a sister named Kirara who is 19 years old. Education: She was a 5th grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and She was in her last grade of elementary school when joining Hana Factory. She is currently in her second year in middle school. Friendships: *'Ami Sasamoto'- Both knew each other before joining Hello! Project, whilst their relatives (Rena Sasamoto and Natsumi Kon) were performing in Les Miserables in (2013-2015) and Miss Saigon (2014-2016). *'Musubu Funaki'- Admires Musubu from afar even before and after joining Hello! Project. Both Minami and Musubu are good friends. *'Kaede Kaga'- She is close with Kaede Kaga. Their ship name is MinKaga. *'Haruka Kudo'- She was close with Haruka Kudo. Their ship name is MinDuu. *'Erina Ikuta'- She is close with Erina Ikuta. Their ship name is EriMin. *'Saori Onoda'- She's currently good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Saori Onoda. Nicknames: * Konkon (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: 'Dance, singing and acrobatics '''Hobby: '''Drawing, singing '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music, J-Pop music 'Hana Factory Color: 'Daisy' '''Favorite Sport: '''Dance, swimming '''Favourite Color: '''Pink and Blue '''Favorite School Subject: '''Cooking '''Motto: '''Don't stop believing '''Favorite Food: '''Ice Cream '''Least Favorite Food: '''Bananas '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Morning Musume and ANGERME '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ by Morning Musume '''Looks Up To: '''Haruka Kudo, Erina Ikuta, Kaede Kaga, Akari Takeuchi and Rikako Sasaki Trivia: * Her rival in Hello! Project Kids 2 and Hana Factory is Rina Ogata. * She would like to sing Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ with Kaede Kaga and Haruka Kudo in a performance one day. This actually happened when Haruka and Kaede came to perform with Minami as a birthday surprise along with Ami Sasamoto, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen, Seiko Kasahara, Sayaka Ono, Ayaka Sato and guest stars Hina Masuda, Yua Kikuchi and Lulu Okafuji of Si☆Stella, Les Misérables alums Yuka Ide, Nana Okada, Luna Miyajima, Hina Suzuki, Runa Yamazaki and Jui Nogimoto. Not only did Minami perform Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (the full version lasting for 4 minutes and 15 seconds) with Kaede Kaga and Haruka Kudo, but also Sexy Cat no Enzetsu and Take off is now! with the rest of the guest stars as the chorus and backdancers. * Her wish would be Haruka Kudo being the 11th Generation Peter Pan in Horipro's Peter Pan. * She has the same birthday as the late Yanagihara Hiromi, Akiyama Yurika and Yutoku Ayumi. Category:2007 Births Category:Births in 2007 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Hana Factory